


Arthur in Wonderland

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Kinky One Shots [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Anal Sex, Bossy Bottom Merlin, Bottom Merlin, Canon Era, Coming Untouched, Cussing, Disney Challenge, First Time, Hint of human furniture, M/M, Pornalot, Pornalot 2018, Public Sex, Stranger Sex, Top Arthur, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Wonderland, bonus challenge, hint of pet play, xx challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: While hunting in the woods Arthur loses the perfect shot because some bumbling idiot comes crashing through the woods muttering something about being late. Arthur follows him in order to give him a piece of his mind and ends up at an intriguing party, where he meets the most beautiful man he's ever seen.Pull up a chair and stay for a pot of tea why don't you? We hope you enjoy the sex.Written for the Pornalot 2018 1st Bonus Challenge: Disney





	Arthur in Wonderland

"Damn it," Arthur swore quietly under his breath as the buck he had in his sights scampered away quickly.  
  
He saw something rustling through the brush and assumed it was a small animal until he heard muttering.  
  
"I'm late, oh no—"  
  
The mild irritation Arthur had been feeling bloomed into full blown anger, prompting him to follow this imbecile, whoever it was, that had interrupted his shot.  
  
_It has to be some visiting noble_ , he thought viciously. _None of the guards would be so stupid. Just wait till I catch them._  
  
Up ahead he caught a flash of red disappearing through a gap in a large tree trunk.  
  
"Ha! Caught you," Arthur crowed, diving towards the tree, and reaching in to grab the offender.   
  
His hand closed around empty air and a cursory glance inside revealed the presence of a tunnel that appeared to exit out the other side. Looking around the tree he discovered the brush was too thick to go around, which was probably why the man he had been chasing had used the tunnel in the first place.  
  
"Fuck," Arthur muttered as he got on his stomach and crawled through the small opening. There was no way he was going to give up now.  
  
Breaking through the other side he stood up and saw a sunlit path that disappeared around a corner up ahead. A flock of birds suddenly took flight, letting him know that his quarry had indeed headed off in that direction. He straightened his garments and double checked his weapons quickly before resuming the chase.

It wasn’t long until he could hear voices up ahead. It sounded like a celebration was going on, but he couldn’t understand why anyone would be in the middle of the woods having a party. There were bandits around these parts. Cresting the slight hill, he was finally able to the small cottage that was nestled off the side of the road just up ahead. A large table was set up in the front garden with an assortment of colorful people mingling around it.

Drawing closer he realized that the party guests were in various stages of disrobing, with many already fully nude. One naked young man was down on all fours, performing the role of a chair for a pretty young woman in nothing but her frilly undergarments.

She waved her fingers at him and tittered, “Hello.”

He gave her a short nod as he stalked past her, turning his head this way and that, scanning the crowd for the man he had been tracking. It was probably a fruitless endeavor to be honest, he hadn’t seen the man’s face. He only knew that he was wearing red, which given the assembled crowd, was probably not going to be very useful.

He pulled up short, stumbling over his feet slightly, as an older gentleman walked directly in front of him with a leash dangling from his fingers. The other end of the leash was attached to an ornate leather collar worn by a pretty young man on all fours.

Arthur stared, he couldn’t help it.

The man was naked, but so were many of the others. Unlike them however, this young man had ears sticking out of his hair and a thick, bushy tail protruding from between the plump mounds of his ass. He kept staring as they walked by, mesmerized by the seductive sway of the tail as its owner crawled after his master.

“But how is it attached?” He mused quietly to himself.

“Welcome! I’m so glad you could make it!”

A boisterous voice behind him startled Arthur enough that he was finally able to break his eyes away from the sight. Turning he was met by one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. The man was as tall as him, if not a bit taller, with creamy white skin and the bluest eyes. Full lips that could entice a saint to sin and cheekbones to die for. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of skin-tight leather pants and a top hat. The hat sat at a jaunty angle and seemed to have a tag still attached.

“I’m sorry, what?” Arthur asked, gaping at the man who’s face broke out in a large grin.

“I was just saying that I was so glad you could make it to our little soiree. We weren’t sure if you were going to be coming or not,” the man continued. “And that would never do of course, its hard to have a party without the guest of honor.”

“But I wasn’t invited—” Arthur said, stumbling over his words. The effect this man had on him, it was uncanny. There was just something about him.

“Of course you were,” the man purred.

“But I don’t even know who you people are!”

“Oh, well that’s easily fixed. I’m Merlin, but most people just call me the Mad Hatter,” Merlin told him, grabbing his hand, and shaking it firmly. He felt a jolt of pleasure rush through him from the contact.

“And you are?” Merlin prompted, his hand lingering in Arthur’s.

“Sorry,” he stuttered. “I’m Arthur.”

“It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you,” Merlin said, giving him a wink before turning to lead him towards the table.

Arthur couldn’t take his eyes off him as they moved. A cacophony of sounds reached his ears as they wended their way through the other party goers—Heavy panting and skin smacking skin was punctuated with moans, high pitched cries, and the occasional curse word.

At the moment though, Arthur didn’t care about anything but the leather clad ass in front of him. Once or twice his eyes lifted just enough to take in the dimples that winked at him from just above Merlin’s pants. He longed to dip his thumbs into the grooves and see if his hands fit around Merlin’s hips as well as he thought they would.

When they reached the head of the table Merlin turned and pushed him into an overly large and ornate chair. _A chair fit for a prince_ , Arthur thought absurdly as he fell into it. Merlin immediately dropped to his knees in front of him and Arthur’s cock gave an appreciative twitch, distracting him from the fact that Merlin was pulling his shoes and socks off. He leaned forward and removed Arthur’s belt, laying it carefully to the side with his shoes before methodically removing the rest of Arthur’s armor and clothing.

He worked in silence, flashing Arthur the occasional smirk as Arthur’s body responded to the deft hands brushing over his body and increasingly exposed skin. When he was down to nothing but his trousers— _like my host_ , Arthur’s brain helpfully supplied—Merlin leaned forward and captured Arthur’s mouth with his luscious lips.

 _His lips are softer than I thought they would be,_ he thought fleetingly before Merlin tentatively stroked the seam of Arthur’s lips with his tongue, encouraging him to open up and let him in. Arthur gladly deepened the kiss, diving in to taste Merlin as he pulled the man up into his arms. Merlin shifted slightly, never breaking their kiss, before settling astride Arthur’s lap and grinding his ass down on Arthur’s rapidly hardening cock.

He moaned into Merlin’s mouth as his hands explored every inch. Relishing each sharp breath and whimper he dragged out of the man, breaking away finally so his lips and tongue could follow the path of his hands. He tweaked one hard nipple while his tongue got to work on the other. Flicking quickly over it before sucking the hardened nub into his mouth. Merlin keened above him, burying his hands in Arthur’s hair, and holding him fast as he arched his back in pleasure.

Arthur didn’t know how long they explored each other’s bodies before their need for each other became overwhelming. Merlin was the first to break, wrenching out of Arthur’s arms and gasping for breath as he stood up and frantically pulled his pants off. Arthur followed suit, getting to his feet so he could work at the knot that held up his trousers before shoving them to the ground and kicking them away.

As soon as his legs were free Arthur was shoved harshly back into the chair and his lap was once again filled up by Merlin. Kissing him. Touching him. Arthur forgot his name, forgot everything as he gave himself over completely to Merlin and the pleasure building between them.

Their cocks rubbed together half forgotten as Merlin leaned over and grabbed something from the table suddenly. With a mischievous look his fingers scooped into the jar he had grabbed before setting it aside and reaching behind him. Arthur watched Merlin’s face as his expression morphed from a look of concentration, to a quick flash of discomfort, before finally melting into a soft smile of pleasure.

Arthur started lightly running his hands up and down the silky skin of Merlin’s back and placing soft kisses along his neck and chest to distract himself while Merlin worked himself open. Pre-cum dripped steadily from his dick which throbbed painfully against his stomach, giving the occasional twitch every time Merlin’s movements caused his cock to accidentally brush over Arthurs.

Merlin’s breathing was speeding up when he finally collapsed against Arthur and wrapped one arm around his neck to hold himself upright.

“I’m ready for you,” he whimpered quietly. “Gods, I need you so bad! Fill me up, please—”

“Oh fuck, you are so perfect,” Arthur whined as he lifted Merlin just enough to align his cock up with his entrance.

He rubbed the head of his cock over Merlin’s twitching hole a few times, letting out a string of cuss words when it caught on the loosened rim before popping free again.

“Put in already, you fucking clotpole,” Merlin demanded, smacking Arthur on the shoulder.

Arthur couldn’t help the short snort of laughter, “Clotpole’s not a word you idiot. You just made that up.”

“All words are made up,” Merlin retorted. “Now get that pretty little cock of yours inside my ass already.

“Little?” Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow, and going still.

“I’m sorry. Can you please get your huge, gorgeous cock inside my tight and needy hole and _fuck me now!_ ”

Arthur grinned up at Merlin as he pushed inside slowly, gritting his teeth as he fought the urge to slam up into the tight, wet heat that suddenly engulfed him. Merlin had other plans it seemed, relaxing into Arthur’s lap, he sank smoothly down onto Arthur’s cock in one sure stroke.

“Fuck,” Arthur gasped, as white-hot pleasure coursed through him, making him see stars.

“Mmmm, Merlin agreed, peeking up at Arthur from underneath the brim of his hat and giving him a lazy smile.

Merlin’s head dropped back with a moan as he began to move, undulating his hips in a series of short back and forth movements as he fucked himself open on Arthur’s cock. Arthur sat back and simply let Merlin ride him for a while. Until his movements became harder and more pronounced and his short gasps became long, drawn out moans… telling Arthur that he could finally let go and fuck into Merlin like he wanted to.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hips in a rough grip and started driving his cock up into the slick heat of Merlin’s hole, slamming Merlin down to meet each thrust. Merlin keened, muttering a string of filthy curses, encouraging Arthur to fuck him harder and faster. Arthur’s breath came in ragged gasps, punctuated by the rhythmic smacking of Merlin’s ass slamming down, over and over.

Merlin’s cock bobbed heavily between them as they fucked, smacking haphazardly against their stomachs each time Merlin slammed down. Arthur reached between them to take him in hand, but Merlin slapped his had away.

“No,” he gasped. “I’m too close already, don’t stop—”

Arthur redoubled his efforts, feeling his own orgasm building, “I’m close too,” he rasped out between breaths, driving hard, and fast into Merlin’s desperate hole. “You need to—”

With a cry, Merlin arched up in Arthur’s arms, grabbing him into a sloppy kiss as hot, wet cum covered them both. Arthur held him tightly and drove his cock with fast, rapid thrusts into Merlin’s throbbing heat. With a loud cry, he buried his face into Merlin’s shoulder as his cock painted the walls of Merlin’s ass with cum.

They clung to each other, riding out the aftershocks of their pleasure. Arthur smiled and placed a chaste kiss against Merlin’s neck, basking in the hazy afterglow brought on by his earth-shattering orgasm. The sound of clapping brought Arthur’s attention back to his surroundings, just in time to catch the small crowd that had gathered before they started to disperse. Arthur felt his face heat up as he watched them saunter off, looking for other activities to entertain them, now that the show was over. One man lingered, giving Arthur a mischievous wink as he chewed flirtatiously on the stem of a flower.

“Now you,” the man told him. “Are the best Guest of Honor we’ve had in a while.

“What?” Author asked in a daze, noticing that his softening cock was _still_ inside Merlin’s ass.

“Oh we are going to have fun with you,” the man laughed, before walking away. Calling back to Arthur over his shoulder, “Welcome to Wonderland, we do hope you enjoy your stay!”

“Wonderland?” Arthur questioned, giving Merlin a confused look.

“My goodness, where _are_ my manners?” Merlin cried, pulling off of Arthur and standing up. “I haven’t even offered you refreshments! I would be happy to explain everything, of course. But first, would you like a spot of tea?”

Arthur looked up in time to see Merlin, completely naked except for the top hat, pouring him a cup of tea and glancing up at him expectantly… looking every bit the Mad Hatter he claimed to be.

“Welcome to Wonderland, indeed,” he said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come bug me on [tumblr](https://8verity8.tumblr.com/). I don't bite... much.


End file.
